


Looking for Alaska Spin-Off

by micronerd01



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micronerd01/pseuds/micronerd01
Summary: Looking for Alaska from Alaska Young's point of view. A spin-off story for an independent reading project. The story was condensed to fit within 3 pages for the assignment.





	Looking for Alaska Spin-Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of an independent reading project for my 9th grade English class. Special thanks to Mrs. L for making a large independent reading project fun with some creative writing prompts.
> 
> Originally posted over at FanFiction.net in 2011.

The beginning of Alaska Young was the end of Mary Young. My parents named me Mary until I was old enough to pick my name, because they couldn't agree on a name and thought I should have a say in it. On my seventh birthday, my present from my parents was to choose my name. I chose Alaska, because it was big and far away from where I lived, like I wanted to be. I thought this was the coolest birthday present ever.

The worst day of my life was when I was eight. We went to the zoo that morning, and my mom ended up jerking on the ground later that night. I just stood there and cried and screamed. I knew I should've called 911, but I was too in shock. My dad came home hours later and performed CPR. He yelled at me for not calling 911, but I just sat there and cried. Dad's CPR attempts failed; she had died from an aneurysm. After that, I was never really too close with my dad.

When I got the chance to go to Culver Creek, I took it right away. I didn't want to be home anymore at all.

"Dad, I'm going to Culver Creek Boarding School. It's in Alabama, and I've already decided that's where I want to spend the next four years of my life."

"Okay, you can go, Alaska." I was overjoyed when he allowed me to go, even though I almost always got what I wanted anyway. Culver Creek was fun, it was nice to get out of my state and meet new people. There, I met Chip Martin, who called himself "The Colonel". The nickname stuck since I've first met him.

Then senior year came, where I met Miles Halter, whom the Colonel called "Pudge". I took one long look at this boy when he showed up at my door; he was so handsome. I could see it in his eyes that he thought I was gorgeous too.

"I have a boyfriend." I said, when he asked me if I did. "His name's Jake, and he doesn't live in this state or go to this school, but he's waiting for me at home." It was true, however, most people didn't believe me since I have a reputation of pranking everyone and this story was one of those that people normally didn't believe.

Miles seemed to believe me, though, given he didn't really know me. "Oh," he said. "I'm sure he's a wonderful guy and he's very lucky to have you." But I wanted him, and I wanted him badly, no matter how much I loved Jake.

Halfway through senior year, right after Christmas break, the Colonel and I planned on a big prank for Culver Creek, which would follow a pre-prank, so no one would see it coming. We pulled off the pre-prank, with two other friends, Takumi Hikohito and Lara Buterskaya. Takumi and Pudge were in charge of distracting the Eagle with firecrackers. Just to get him out of his house searching for the culprit.

The Colonel, Lara and I went to the Eagle's room and sent out progress reports for all of the Weekday Warriors, who were our enemies. They had thrown Pudge in the lake on his first night, wrongly accusing him of something I did, which was ratting out one of their friends to the Eagle, the dean of our school. I only did it because the Eagle gave me the option of ratting out someone or getting a phone call sent home, which I didn't want.

The progress reports were sent out to the Weekday Warriors, and the start of the new semester was the next Monday. This was the beginning of the end of my life. I had just remembered that it was January 10th, the anniversary of the day my mom died. I was drunk and lying next to Pudge when I realized this. He was asleep, after we had hooked up as his dare when we were playing truth or dare, both of us drunk.

I had completely forgotten that it was my mother's death day, and woke up screaming, "I JUST HAVE TO GO. HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE." Pudge and the Colonel set off spare firecrackers by the Eagle's house so I could drive away.

Drunk driving isn't good, though. I was well over the speed limit on my way, and ended up crashing into a cop car. My last thoughts were my last words to Pudge before I fell asleep, which were the words, "To be continued…"


End file.
